Stranded and Loving It
by Rocking Out
Summary: When rich city girl Audrina Wilcox's cruise ship crashes, she's stranded on an island. She gets an offer, but then she meets someone who might change her mind about staying...


Hey y'all! Here's my fic based off HM Island of Happiness. You'll notice I used the name of the guy from Tree of Tranquility for the Captain, since the guy in IoH didn't have a name. Anyways, hope you like. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to finish "Cuz I'm Awesome" if it's the last thing I do. I just wanted to get this down. Thanks a bunch for waiting.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon. Also, I don't own Dunkin' Donuts, Krispy Kreme, or Motorola.

"Miss Wilcox! Thank goodness you're late. We thought you wouldn't show up!" I smiled at him.

"Pascal. How are you?" Pascal, the old sailor, ushered me into the cruise ship.

"Good, thank you, Miss. Please enjoy your stay with Coconut Cruises."

I went to my regular room, and quickly fell asleep on the huge comfy bed, fully dressed in shorts and orange tank top. I was exhausted.

I woke up to the sound of thunder booming. I ran to the window. Rain was pouring.

_BAM_.

The boat jerked forward. I heard the faint call of Pascal telling all hands to hold on tight. Then he burst into the room.

"Audrina! Come on!" He pulled me out of bed. Lightning flashed outside. Pascal dragged me outside and pushed me down into a lifeboat.

"Pascal!" I screamed over the noise. "Will I ever see you again?!" I had grown quite attached to the captain, and he certainly didn't deserve to die. Pascal didn't answer, but instead saluted me. He had tears in his eyes.

"I go down with this ship." He said solemnly.

"Pascal! You can't!" I tried to climb out. But it was too late. The ropes were cut. I was lowered into the sea.

I wiped at my mascara and looked around at my accompanies. There was an old guy, a mom, and two kids about my age. They all had pink hair, except for the old guy, who's hair was white.

"I'm Taro." He said when he caught me looking. "Are you okay?" I sniffled. Was I okay? One of my best friends was DEAD! I sobbed and put my head in my hands. The pinked haired mom patted me gently.

"It'll be okay, sweetie."

I cried some more, and finally I blacked out.

I woke up to bright sunlight. Ouch. I winced.

"Um…" I looked around. "Why am I on the beach?" I asked loud enough for any passerby's to hear. The old guy-what was his name?-Taro helped me sit up.

"You passed out when we got on the lifeboat. But you're okay now. We landed on an abandoned island with some other people. The cruise ship crashed, so there's no way off. Anyway, we've decided to settle it. You can be the rancher!" I blinked. Rancher? "But first you should meet the people." He helped me stand and we walked around introducing ourselves. I learned that the pink haired mom's name was Felicia, and her kids were Elliot and Natalie. There was a Chinese dude named Chen and his little son Charlie. There was a woman named Mirabelle and her teenage daughter Julia. A guy named Vaughn worked for them, too, apparently. And also a wandering fisherman, Denny.

I was still dazed when Taro led me to the ranch. It was HUGE.

"So, what do you want to call it?"

"Doughnuts…" I said dreamily.

"Donut farm it is! You like Dunkin'? No, Krispy Kreme?" I listened to him babble for a while, while not _really _listening. Then, it hit me.

Pascal was dead.

Pascal, the only person who really understood me. He listened and supported me. He was like my parent.

"Pascal is dead!" I screamed. I pushed past Taro and ran into my new house. I cried and screeched into my pillow until I fell asleep.

The next day I dragged myself up. There had to be a phone around here SOMEWHERE. I was calling for help. I wandered into the nearest shop, Mirabelle's Animals. I opened the door, but instead of finding Mirabelle, I saw Vaughn and Julia in an _intense _liplock. I closed the door and backed away slowly. As I went over to the next house, I caught Elliot, the pink haired boy, watching them through the window. What a stalker. I decided that these people were wack. I accidentally ran into Felicia as I was sneaking along.

"Oh, Audrina! How are you?" My look must have answered her question, because she asked me to sit down.

"Honey, I used to be just like you. Hot, young, rich, hip. Then I realized the finer things in life. Audrina, I know you'll hate it at first, but you'll get used to it. Please stay and help us. We need a farmer here." I didn't say anything. "How about, if you still want to leave this place like The Plague in a couple weeks, you can use my cell phone." She held out a small silver Motorola. I screamed and dove for it, but she held it out of reach. "Two weeks." She repeated. "You'll thank me one day."

I got up and stalked off to somewhere. Who cared? I wasn't paying attention. Who did Felicia think she was? I was a grown adult, thank you very much. Grr-she irked me.

I found myself at the beach. I sat down on the shore and stared off into the waves sadly. Denny come over and joined me.

"Hey there. Audrina, right?" I nodded. "Can I call you Audrey?" I shrugged. Whatever. I didn't care. A few moments of silence passed. Then:

"You don't have to look so miserable." I looked at him for the first time. He was looking at me seriously, with worry in his eyes.

"Why not? My life is ruined!" I cried.

"Naw, it can't be that bad. You're with me, aren't you?" I glared at him with my probably puffy red eyes. "Come on, Audrey. We're pioneers now! You gotta act like one!" He handed me a red bandana. I looked up at his purple one, then tied mine in a similar way. I laughed. We looked ridiculous, like bandana twins. "Eh, see? Was that a giggle?" Denny teased, poking me. I laughed again. I couldn't help it. I was ticklish.

I went back to the Ranch halfway happily that day. I only had to wait two weeks, after all.


End file.
